Such control devices are generally known. Examples of such control devices are programmable logic controls and numerical controls.
The elements of the corresponding production machine can for example be mechanical, electrical, electronic or data systems elements. Examples of mechanical elements are a threaded spindle or a step-down gear. Examples of electrical elements are drives or a motor-driven tool holder. Examples of electronic elements are sensors or decentralized peripheral units. Examples of data systems elements are software modules or communication programs.
The interfaces of the corresponding production machines are of a diverse nature. They include mechanical interfaces, electrical interfaces, data systems interfaces and more besides.
For orderly operation of the production machine it is necessary for said interfaces to have been correctly planned into the project. Project planning is generally undertaken using modeling programs, by means of which the production machine is able to be modeled. The modeling programs run on computers which are not controllers for production machines but are commercially-available PCs.
The modeling programs include element descriptions of possible elements, with the element descriptions comprising at least a list of the available interfaces so that it is possible to determine which elements are able to be connected to one another. The modeling programs are used to create a required configuration description which includes which elements the production machine features and via which interfaces the elements are connected to one another. The required configuration description can be created and changed by an operator of the modeling program. A required configuration description already generated can also be retrieved. The created required configuration description is able to be stored in the control device of the production machine. The control device has an operator interface via which the required configuration description can be output to the operator.
Production machines are upgraded from time to time. An example of such an upgrade is the addition of a further element, the removal of an element previously present, the replacement of elements or also upgrading to a new operating mode. In order to always maintain the current configuration of the production machine in the control device, it is thus necessary in the prior art to complete the configuration change using the computer and the modeling program and to store the new required configuration description in the control device.
A printing press of modular construction which features a control device is known from EP 0 747 793 A2. Stored in each of the individual modules of the printing press is a description of the respective module. The modules “sign on” at the control device. This enables the latter to determine the present configuration of the printing press and to operate the printing press to match the present configuration determined.
A control device for a packaging machine is known from EP 1 225 491 A1. Stored in the control device are instructions for an operator of the packaging machine. The instructions can be retrieved by the operator. They specify the measures to be taken by the operator and the order in which they are to be taken in order to convert the packaging machine from a first operating mode to a second operating mode.
A project planning and diagnostic device for a electrical installation is known from DE 199 17 102 A1. The device can have a reservoir area in which element descriptions of possible elements of the electrical installation are stored. In such cases each element description can include a list of the available interfaces. This allows the project planning and diagnostic device to determine which elements can be connected to one another. The project planning and diagnostic device can also have a configuration area, in which a required configuration description is stored. The required configuration description includes at least the elements that the electrical installation features and via which interfaces the elements are connected to one another. The project planning and diagnosis device also features an operator interface via which the required configuration description can be requested by an operator of the project planning and diagnostic device, can be output to the operator as a result of the request and can be changed by the operator.